


V-Day

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [46]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: Hotch and Reid spend their first Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Let Me In [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/260386
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	V-Day

Spencer Reid sat at his desk, scribbling away at his paperwork. He was ALMOST done! Of course, he had been done since eleven that morning, but he had volunteered to take some paperwork off of his boss and lover, Aaron Hotchner, to make sure that they both got out of work at a decent hour. He finished that by two, so he ended up taking a bit of the load off of Morgan, Emily, and even Rossi. And now here it was, four thirty, and he finished the last page with a flourish. The others were each working on their last file or two, and all were looking eager to be done. Reid turned the paperwork in to their respective owners, and then sat at his desk, playing with a pair of handcuffs, picking the locks over and over again, timing himself.

At 5 pm on the dot, Garcia waltzed into the room in all of her blonde, pink and red glory, sprinkling white, pink, and red confetti hearts as she sang happy.

“Caaaan you feel the loooove toniiiight!” Morgan froze mid chew as he was showered in confetti and… oh hell… GLITTER.

“Woman… you are insane.” He cried, throwing his half eaten KIND bar onto his desk, straightening up in his chair and brushing off his bald head. She swooped in and pressed a kiss to his foreahed, and Reid grinned. There was a big red lipstick print. Then Garcia sprinkled her sparkly confetti over Prentiss, who let out a squawk and tried to shield herself with her papers.

“No! I’ll never get that out of my hair! I’m going to sparkle for WEEKS!!!” She cried.

“All the better to match your personality, my dove.” Garcia said with a smile. Morgan chuckled. Then Garcia turned to Reid. He immediately froze, then leapt from his chair and danced away from his desk chanting “no no no no noooo!”

“Come back here, Butter Cream.” Garcia said, following him. “That I might anoint you with the blessings of a loving Valentine’s Day.”

“I don’t NEED anointing!” Reid cried, circling the grouping of desks to stay away from Garcia and her glitter. But then Emily and Morgan caught him. “W-What are you--? Hey! LET GO!!!” Reid cried, thrashing and struggling. He stared wide eyed as Garcia approached him with her glitter and confetti. “No!!!”

“STOP.” Everyone in the bullpen froze at the booming command from none other than Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. Garcia turned, and her eyes widened at the intensity of the look in the man’s eyes. 

“If we get called out on a case,” Hotch said, Rossi stepping out of his office to see what was going on, “I do not want us showing up with a team of agents covered in glitter.”

“… Not to worry, mon capitan.” Garcia said with a smile, and then flung the stuff over her shoulder, and all over Reid, who howled in protest. “It will only be half a team covered in glitter.” Hotch gave her a glare. She smiled innocently and shrugged. “… Slipped.” She offered as an excuse. All was silent for a moment, and then Morgan and Emily burst out laughing, joined by JJ who had been watching from the doorway. The blonde walked over and ruffled Reid’s hair, showering the area with glitter and confetti. Reid whined loudly. Rossi snorted in amusement, then went back into his office, only to emerge a moment later pulling on his coat and fumbling with his keys. 

“Well… if the rest of you don’t mind, it’s five after five, and I’m leaving. I have a date. In the morning.” And he pantomimed swinging a golf club.

“Have a good night, Dave.” Hotch nodded, and Rossi waved his hand, before leaving.

“I need to head home too.” JJ said, smiling. “Haley is going to take Henry to stay the night with Jack.” And she nodded to Hotch, who smiled back. 

“Have fun with Will.” He told her, and she nodded and left.

“Penelope?” The woman turned, and beamed. “Ready?”

“Ever so ready, my glorious Tech God.” She announced, and linked arms with Kevin Lynch. The pair left, Garcia tossing the last of her glitter over Prentiss, Morgan and Reid as she passed, grinning at the howls of protest that were raised.

“Oh, man!” Morgan groaned, shaking out his shirt.

“Your date is going to find you very… eye catching tonight.” Emily snorted.

“NOT in a good way.” Morgan grumbled. “I’m gonna go home and try to shower… Night, Hotch.”

“Have a good night, Morgan.” Hotch nodded.

“You two behave.” Emily said, shouldering her purse and winking at Hotch and Reid. Reid just sighed and drooped, a bit of confetti falling from his shoulder to the floor. Hotch walked over and eyed him, then reached out and ruffled his hair. Glitter showered down around the youngest agent, making Reid pout. Hotch chuckled.

“Well… I guess my car is going to sparkle for the next month.”

“… Make Garcia clean it out.” Reid bitched, grabbing his coat, scarf and messenger bag. Hotch just chuckled again, trotting up to his office to grab his own coat and brief case. Then the pair headed out. Hotch just smiled, glancing at his lover and grinning at the sparkles.

“DON’T.” Reid growled, and Hotch laughed. “… Jerk.”

“Sorry…”

“No you’re not.” Reid snorted, and Hotch grinned, glancing over at him. When they arrived home, Reid jumped from the car and ran inside, stripping right there in the laundry room and then scuttling up the stairs in the buff. Hotch grinned and shook his head, heading into the kitchen and pulling out a menu. He called up a little Italian place not far from where they lived and placed an order for delivery, by simply saying, “Hey, this is Aaron Hothcner… yeah… yes, we’ll have the usual. And can I also get a dessert? What do you recommend? Sure, that sounds great. Thanks.” And he hung up before hurrying to the living room and starting a fire in the fire place, and clearing off the coffee table, setting up some candles on it and lighting them. Then he ran up the stairs, shucking his clothes off as he went, and slipped into the shower, which Reid was in the middle of taking. 

Reid let out a startled squeak, jumping as fingers ran down his spine, but then he relaxed as those gentle hands began to soap up his back and shoulders. Reid let out a soft hum of approval, turning his head and smiling as gentle lips captured his own. Then he turned, wrapping his arms around Hotch’s neck and they shared a deeper kiss. 

“We should finish. The food will be here soon.” Hotch murmured.

“I am SO glad we decided to stay in.”

“Me too.” Hotch murmured, smiling. The pair finished bathing and got out of the shower, drying off and putting on some cozy pajamas, that being flannel pants and house robes, and in Reid’s case, snuggly socks. Then they made their way downstairs. Reid blinked at the living room, then smiled. Hotch had a fire going before the sofa, and the coffee table was all set up and ready for their dinner, complete with pillar candles waiting to be lit.

Reid scurried over to his messenger back and pulled out a couple of little boxes, then trotted over to the coffee table and set them down.

“What are those?” Hotch asked, heading to the garage.

“These are little gifts from the team.” Reid called after him.

“Oh, wonderful.” Hotch drawled from the garage, and Reid grinned, shaking his head.

“Well…” Reid said, as Hotch returned with a bottle of champagne. “This… is our first Valentines Day together… last year I was in Wyoming with Jonathan Wilkes thinking I was his son Alexander.” Hotch stared at Reid for a moment.

“… That’s right.” He acknowledged. “God, it’s really been a year…”

“Mm-hmm.” Reid nodded. Hotch sighed and shook his head, then turned at the knock on the door. Reid stood and went to the stereo, plugging his iPod into it and doing as Morgan had showed him the other day, and putting on the playlist Garcia had made for him for this evening. She insisted that Enigma was great music to get into the mood and “do the nasty” to.

Then Hotch emerged from the kitchen with their plates. He and Reid sat down on the sofa, and Hotch popped the cork on the champagne, making Reid jump, and then he poured it into the glasses, passing Reid one.

“Hmmm.” Reid hummed thoughtfully, watching the bubbles in the glass.

“To our first Valentine’s Day as a couple.” Hotch said. “And to the upcoming wedding in the spring.”

“And Honeymoon, hopefully.” Reid added as they clinked their glasses and sipped, relaxing back into the sofa and leaning in close together.

“What would you like to do?” Hotch asked, twirling his fork in his pasta.

“I dunno.” Reid confessed, already eating.

“Cruise?”

“Would that require wearing swim trunks?”

“Maybe?”

“NO.”

“… Alaskan Cruise?”

“Would THAT require wearing swim trunks?”

“Would you WANT to go swimming in Alaska?”

“No!”

“Then I would certainly hope not!” Hotch laughed, turning and kissing away Reid’s pout.

“I would like something like we did last Christmas. In Santa Fe.”

“You want to go to Santa Fe?”

“No, not specifically. Just go SOMEWHERE and relax and be together.”

“Okay…” Hotch thought to himself.

“Somewhere that we can be alone.” Reid sighed. “No other people around.”

“Like a cabin in the woods?”

“Maybe. One without a psycho murderer in the woods.”

“Okay. We can think about that.” Hotch said, rolling his eyes, and the pair went silent, eating their dinner and staring into the fire. Once they were finished, Reid picked up one of the little presents from the team. 

“This is from JJ…” He mumbled, opening it. It was full of little candy hearts. Hotch plucked one up. 

“… Take it off.” He read.

“What?!” Reid blurted, laughing. He looked at the heart in Hotch’s fingers, and picked up another.

“… Great Package.”

“What?!” Hotch echoed, and looked at Reid’s little heart. It said “GR8 PKG”. 

“Oh my God, where did she find these…” Reid giggled, then spluttered and blurted “Do me now!”

Laughing, Hotch read “Ur Ass is Perf!”

“Perf?”

“Perfect!”

“Oh God!” Reid continued to laugh. “Hot 4 U!”

“Spank Me!” Hotch read, and the pair were unable to read any more, they were laughing so hard.

“Okay, okay… gift from Morgan!” Reid finally wheezed, and opened the box to reveal… Fuzzy purple handcuffs.

“Awww… They’re even in your color!” Hotch blurted, snatching the fastening them around Reid’s wrists before he could protest.

“HEY!” Reid squealed, turning red but grinning.

“They look good on you, babe.” Hotch told him, picking up the dessert, which was a chocolate cherry swirl cheesecake topped with cherries, chocolate shavings and fresh whipped cream. He scooped some up on a fork and Reid, while still giving the man an admonishing glare, opened his mouth to accept the offering. 

“Mmmmm… That’s amazing. But you know…”

“Hm?”

“I can’t get naked with these cuffs on.”

“… Right.” Hotch nodded and unlocked them eagerly, making Reid laugh. He silenced his lover by feeding him another bite of their dessert, and then kissing him, tasting cherries and whipped cream on his lips. “Open from Emily, now… why DID the team get us all gifts?”

“Because Garcia reminded them that we didn’t get to spend our first Valentine’s Day together, actually together.”

“Ah.” Hotch nodded, and Reid opened the box. 

“Ooh! Flavored body pens! Strawberry and chocolate!”

“I’m sure we can have fun with those.” Hotch chuckled, looking them over.

“… Hmmm…” Reid frowned, popped the top off of one of them and Hotch yelped when Reid drew a stripe down his cheek, and then quirked a brow when he licked it away. “Not bad.” Reid nodded, and Hotch chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking the pen away from Reid and setting it aside.

“Rossi?”

“Sure.” Reid nodded, and opened it. “Oooh… Massage oil!”

“Oh, hey!” Hotch exclaimed. “Great! We’re almost out!”

“Does he know about that?”

“About your massages? Yeah, I think I mentioned it to him, that you sleep better if I rub your down before bed. He was curious about what had been recommended for managing your PTSD Nightmares and I told him that’s one of the things that Dr. Blair had suggested for you.”

“Awww… That’s thoughtful of him.” Reid said with a smile, setting it aside. Now the two men let their eyes fall on the last, not-so-little, box. “Garcia…” Reid said. “You do the honors?”

“All you.” Hotch declined, putting his hands up. Reid sighed and plucked it up, opening it.

“Awwww!” Both men groaned, looking away once they had peered inside.

“She has NO shame, does she?!” Reid asked, as Hotch bravely reached in and pulled out the… generously sized vibrator with a myriad of functions, and an equally generously sized bottle of lube.

“I think we’ll save this for another day, too…” Hotch grumbled, but then laughed when Reid squealed “Wait, not the lube!” He blushed in embarrassment immediately following his outburst.

“Why, Spencer…” Hotch taunted with a grin. “Were you hoping to, as they say, get laid, tonight?”

“Were you hoping NOT to?” Reid asked warningly.

“Touche.” Hotch nodded, leaning in and kissing his fiancé. Reid hummed and moved, deftly removing his pants and deepening the kiss as he moved to straddle his lover’s thighs, perching himself in Hotch’s lap.

“I want you, Aaron…”

“Right here?” Hotch murmured between kisses.

“Right here…” Reid gasped in response, shrugging his robe off of his shoulders and mewling as his lover’s hands immediately began to caress his skin, abandoning his mouth and beginning to kiss and lick his way over Reid’s chest, sometimes scraping his teeth over his body to add a bit of spice to pleasure. He mouthed over Reid’s abdomen, pushing the robe away from his body completely and sliding his hands over trembling thighs.

Reid had been carding his fingers through Hotch’s hair, but now he was untying the knot on the cord of the man’s robe and pushing it away from his body, mimicking his lover’s actions of stroking every inch of skin as it was revealed.

“Hmmm…” Hotch sighed, and shifted them. “Maybe we should finish the basement… make it another living room. With a… room on the side… A secret room? Just… for… us?” He slid out from under Reid and moved to kneel on the floor, turning the doctor to face him and draping his long legs over his shoulders as he mouthed over Reid’s inner thighs. Reid was gasping his desire out into the room, but let his head fall back with a soft cry as his erection was enveloped by a hot mouth and a strong hand began to massage his testicles.

“Oh God, Aaron…” He whined, sliding his own hands down his chest and then tangling trembling fingers into Hotch’s dark hair. “Are you--Oh God—proposing that we add a Sex Dungeon…? Oh God…”

Hotch just moaned in response, and Reid felt he was doing everything he could to completely devour him aside from chew and swallow. He barely even noticed when the hand on his scrotum disappeared, only to reappear to massage him with a thumb and the heel of his hand while two, lube slicked fingers slid into his body. He arched his back and his mouth fell open in a silent moan as his eyelids fluttered before his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Aaron… Aaron, please.”

“Hm?”

“Take it easy. Want to… cum with you inside me…”

“Mmmm…” Hotch answered, his mouth still quite full. Reid felt a smile tug at his lips, and then he shivered as Hotch withdrew, saying “whatever you want… And I was thinking Love Nest, but if Sex Dungeon is really what you want, well…” Reid smiled down at him, running his fingers over his face and through his hair, giggling “… Love Nest sounds fine to me. I love it when you romance me. I love you…” Hotch smiled and turned his head, catching Reid’s palm with a little kiss. 

“I know you do.” He breathed, and Reid’s smile widened. They just gazed into each other’s eyes for a long time, before Hotch finally moved, sliding his hands up under Reid’s buttocks and lifting him up, moving the brace his knees on the sofa and settle Reid into his lap. Reid gasped as he did so, wrapping his legs around Hotch’s waist and splaying his arms out across the back of the sofa on either side of him. Hotch carefully moved into position and then let gravity do the work; Reid groaned as his body slowly sunk down, impaling itself on his lover’s erection. His head fell to the back of the sofa and he felt a smile touch his lips once more as a broad, strong hand came to rest on his flat stomach, fingertips gently rubbing the skin before the entire hand began to stroke up and down his abdomen.

Hotch glanced down, appreciating the sight of their connected bodies for a moment before he rolled his hips, bringing a mewl from his partner. Reid threw his hands out to the side to grip the back of the sofa and let his head hang, baring his throat to his lover, who leaned in and began to nuzzle over it, before tasting the white skin.

Reid gasped softly into the room for a while, before a sweet, floral scent tickled his nose, with almost a citrusy undertone. He opened his eyes and stared at the white rose bud that was just under his nose, and just starting to open.

“Where did that come from?” Reid asked.

“I thought you would appreciate the simple elegance of this as opposed to a big bunch of two dozen red roses.” Hotch admitted. “It just seemed more… you.”

“You do know me well, Aaron Hotchner.” Reid sighed, accepting the rose and sitting up, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and snuggling close, even as they picked up the pace of their love making.

“Oh God…” Hotch gasped, lifting his head and kissing Reid on the lips. “I love you, Spencer… Marry me?”

Reid blinked and leaned back, giving the man an odd look as he fingered the engagement ring on his finger… But then he smiled and threaded his fingers through Hotch’s hair and kissed him back. “Mmmm… yes.”

“Marry me…” Hotch mumbled against Reid’s lips. 

“Yes…”

“Marry me.”

“Yes!” Reid giggled as they tumbled to the side, landing with Reid beneath his lover. “Til death do us part.” He assured his lover, running fingers over the contours of the man’s face. Hotch turned his head and pressed a kiss to Reid’s palm, even as he stroked the younger agent’s trembling flanks. Reid wriggled about, laughing “That tickles!” Hotch chuckled, sliding his hand down Reid’s belly to curl around his erection. Reid hissed and groaned at that, arching his back as he was slowly stroked closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Ah… A-Aaron…” Reid whined, rolling his head from side to side. He whimpered into Hotch’s mouth as the man kissed him, over and over and over again, and then he sucked in a breath and let out a strangled moan as he finally released into his lover’s hand.

Hotch let out a soft breath as he smiled in satisfaction, then closed his eyes and nuzzled his mate, gathering his trembling body in his arms and holding him close as he finally reached his own climax. Reid purred, savoring the feel of being held as he was. He grumbled in annoyance when Hotch finally moved, withdrawing from his body. But the man stood and lifted Reid into his arms, kissing him softly and carrying him up the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Reid asked, tucking his head under Hotch’s chin.

“Putting you to bed.” Hotch responded, crossing their bedroom suite. “I’ll go clean up and join you in a minute.” And Reid just smiled and allowed the man to tuck him in. Once Hotch had left, Reid giggled once more as Apollo, Artemis and Kamikaze all leapt up onto the bed to make themselves comfortable. When Hotch returned, there was a brief look of dismay on his face before he steeled himself and went to shoo the cats away. Kamikaze hissed and swiped at the man, and Hotch eventually had to chase the cat away with a pillow, but he finally was able to curl up with Reid, who was shaking in suppressed laughter.

“You really let that cat get the best of you…” Reid finally snorted.

“Oh shut up.” Hotch snapped, but pulled Reid in close and kissed him, hearing the sounds of Blitz settling in for the night on his doggy bed at the footboard (Hotch had put his foot down when Reid asked if Blitz could actually sleep ON the foot of their bed). Reid was doing much the same thing, wiggling in close and curling his body up to his lover’s molding himself to fit snuggly against every contour of the man. Hotch just smiled and allowed his mate to situate himself as he wished, and then he kissed the top of his head (as Reid had tucked his head under Hotch’s chin) and murmured soft words of love until they were both asleep.

\------

An odd tickling was what woke Aaron Hotchner. Across his back. He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes even as his muscles twitched. The smell of coffee teased his senses, and he turned his head to find Reid sitting beside him in bed, smiling and enjoying a cup. He was soon offering Hotch one.

“Mmm… Thank you.” The man nodded, accepting the mug and taking a sip. It was perfect. He set the mug down on the bedside table and got out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Reid asked.

”Bathroom.” Hotch answered, stumbling into the bathroom to do his business. When he was finished, he paused on his way back to bed. Reid wasstanding in the doorway, robe hanging open, and openly eying his lover’s nude form up and down, lips quirked up in a pleased smirk. In fact, Reid looked like the cat who had caught the canary. He hummed as he drank his coffee. Hotch slowly looked down at himself, wondering just what Reid was finding so pleasing. And he froze.

“… Spencer…”

“Yes?” Reid asked in a sing-song voice. Hotch turned to face the mirror now. He was covered in pink and brown doodles. Up and down his arms, across his chest and shoulders, down his belly and sides, and… all over his face. Hell, his thighs, too! How the hell had he slept through that?! And why would Reid ever think that drawing on him was a good idea?!

He suddenly closed his eyes and groaned. “… The body pens!”

“Uh-huh.” Reid said calmly, now grinning. “And you just… tossed them aside last night, not even ASKING me if I wanted to wait to play with them. Well, we are NOW.” Hotch just stared at Reid, who finished off his coffee and let his robe slide away from his otherwise naked skin. “In bed, Aaron. I need to clean you up.” And his tongue darted out, swiping over his lips as his eyes glittered.

And Hotch could only obey… 

As if he would ever pass THIS up…


End file.
